Soul Soup
by Cheese of Wakiness
Summary: Lyon's spirit was destroyed, but Ephraim and Eirika doesn't give up hope that he will be restored
1. The creation

_Hey people. Sorry I haven't been updating for very long. Well, this is my first Fire Emblem fanfic. Enjoy!_

Chapter 1

Inside Castle Frelia, in the heart of the castle, a wonderful aroma filled the land.

"Mmmmm…What exactly are you brewing there, brother?"

"It's a mix of herbs and fruits mixed with water and oil. It replenishes even the most fatigued warrior."

"Wow, how long does it take?"

"You can't rush me, this takes time!"

"Well, I'm really thirsty, brother!"

"Don't rush me!"

Eirika pouted. "It smells so good. My throat is parched."

Ephraim's arms were sore as he stir. "Almost done. Give me the seasoning." Eirika gave him a powdery substance. He sprinkled a little and stirred. Finally, he took the huge spoon out and announced, "I'm done."

Eirika was jumping up and down. She took a bowl and scooped them up. She took a sip. Her eyes went wide. "HOT!" She dropped the bowl and was covering her mouth. Ephraim grabbed her hand and took it off her mouth. "Open your mouth, Eirika." She did and he leaned close. Eirika face went hot as he blew in it. This was exactly when they were little.

"You better?" Ephraim asked. Eirika just nodded. Ephraim then laughed. "You're supposed to wait until they cool down. They are supposed to be like juice, not soup. Even if it is called 'Soul Soup'." Eirika nodded. "I'll call you back when it's done."

"Alright, brother." Eirika ran off. She ran in the hallways, unaware of guards shouting, "No running in the hallway!"

Eirika ran right in front of a much decorated door. "Oh, Tana!" She called, opening the door. A blue hair girl was sitting in the middle of the room, looking through a box of jewelries and pictures. "Oh, Eirika!" Tana quickly closed her box and stood up. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing. Ephraim just finished his soup, and now we have to wait until it turns to juice. You wanna practice swordplay?" Eirika asked. Tana nodded, and Eirika took off, ignoring all the comments of the guards. Tana opened her box again. "Cormag….I swear I will find you. Before I do that, I must be stronger. Wait for me. Remember, no life is expendable." She closed her box, grabbed her iron sword and ran out to the field.

Meanwhile, Ephraim was practicing with his lance in the huge room while waiting for the soup to cool down into a juicy substance. Innes walked down the hallway and heard grunts and swishes. He peeked inside and saw Ephraim swing his lance in a strong and firm way. Innes walked in. "This is a kitchen, not a training ground."

Ephraim was surprised that he broke a pot. "Don't sneak in like that!" Ephraim was furious. Innes just smirked. "What are you making there?" he asked.

"It's a recipe called Soul Soup, not that you'll be interested in it." Ephraim just turned away. Before he swung his lance again, Innes grabbed his hand.

"Ephraim, do you hate me?"

Ephraim's eyes opened wide. "What…what makes you think that?" Innes tighten the grip.

"Just answer it: Do you hate me?"

Ephraim blushed, "No… I don't hate you. I never did. I always liked you and thought of you as a friend. Now will you let go?" Innes let go of his hands, and he ran away. Innes never thought that they were friends. He thought that Ephraim hated him. "Ephraim, wait!" But it was too late, he was already gone. Innes just stood silently in the kitchen, smelling the Soul Soup.

Ephraim: I still don't like you, you know.

Innes: Oh, give it a rest. Please, R&R! Or I shall hunt you down!


	2. Confrontation

_Thank you for all your reviews. They are appreciated!_

_I understand that Innes is kinda out of character. He will be off character in some parts, maybe especially this chapter. And nope, this is not yaoi of Innes/Ephraim. It would ruin the one of the story :D Though I could make one, since it is interesting. This is just Innes/Ephraim friendship. Sorry to disappoint you. I will try to make this longer._

Innes: Muhaha, we are back!

Ephraim: Yeah..just shut up.

Innes: glares at Ephraim

Valkyrie:Would you guy just give it up, I am making you both friends in this chapter.

Both: NOOOOOOOO!

Tana: Boys…

Eirika: Oh yeah…

Valkyrie: Okay...continuing.

Eirka walked down the halls. The spar was to say...interesting. Tana was acting very strangely. Eirika shook it out of her head as she walked from the entrance. As she close in to the corner she heard footsteps followed by "Wait!" She was about to turn when a man ran right into her.

"Ow!"

She fell flat on her back as Ephraim tripped a little. "Sorry," was all he managed to say before he kept running toward the castle entrance. She shrugged and continued walked. As she was about to turn, another man ran right into her.

"Ow! What is wrong with people today!"

Eirika was furious as Innes mumbled, "Sorry!" and ran off. "Boys!" She hissed as she walked toward the corner again. This time she waited. She backed up against the wall and she stuck her head out. "Safe at last." She said. With a sigh, she turned and continued to walk further down the hall.

She reached the kitchen and pushed the door. There were no more smoke or smell but a few broken pots on the ground. "Did they have a competition again?" Eirika sighed again, then walked up to the cauldron. Inside she saw a purple liquid substance. She carefully stuck her fingers into it, and screamed.

Ephraim ran into the garden. He stopped and gasped for air. His left hand clutched his chest while his right hand was on his hip, where the cramp was. He remembered the deal they made when they were a 10 years-old.

Flashback

"You promised that we will be rivals?"

"You mean...like arch enemy and never be friends?"

"Yes! Duh! Isn't that what rivals are?"

"I guess..."

End Flashback

No, they were wrong. Being rivals didn't mean not being the best of friends. But they did promise to be rivals in their definitions. Over the times they fought, Ephraim grew to like Innes. He wanted them to be friends. He wanted to be like brothers. He wanted to be what Joshua and Gerik are like-best friends. Ephraim knew that he should never have made that promise and now regretted it more than ever.

As Ephraim sat down to sip on the water fountain, Innes was sneaking behind the bushes. He waited until he heard the tree leaves rustle, and then he sped through the bushes. He ended on the opposite side of the fountain. Innes held his breath as he crept closer to Ephraim, who had his head buried in his hands. He crept closer and closer.

Eirika immediately pulled her hand out. The juice was ice cold! Her whole body was shivering even if it was just her hand that was freezing. She rubbed her hands together as she looks around. "I think Ephraim waited a bit too long for the juice to cool." She thought aloud. Eirika was very thirsty and tired from all the training. She pulled up a chair and sat down. Then, she scooped some juice up and poured it into a glass.

She slowly drained the juice away, sip by sip. After the juice was gone, she slumped on the chair. After a few seconds, she suddenly jumped up. Her throat wasn't thirsty and she body wasn't sore anymore. She jumped up and down!. "Wow! Ephraim was right! This juice does rejuvenate anything! I gotta tell Tana!" and with that she ran off.

Innes was right in front of Ephraim. He took Ephraim's hands away from his face. Ephraim looked up. "Innes, I…" He was stopped short as Innes put his hand over Ephraim's mouth. Not roughly, but gently. Innes shook his head. "We should have never made that promise, should we?" Ephraim shook his head. Innes laughed lightly and removed his hand. "Ephraim, I really liked you as a friend too, but I didn't want to show because that would break our promise. What do you say, best friends forever?" Ephraim nodded and they clasp their hands together, forming their sign of friendship.

Ephraim: I...I...think I'm gonna hurl.

Innes: Me, too.

Eirika and Tana:Awww...That's soooo cute!"

Ephraim and Innes: barfs

Valkyrie:Um...okay...please R&R. And no flames please.


	3. The Discovery

_Hey guys! I'm back again. Hope you were patient enough to wait, because here comes chapter three! Thank you for all the reviews._

Eirika: Well, that took a long time.

Valkyrie:glares Hey, you got me so caught up in the game I didn't have time to write!

Innes: Get her!

Eirika: screams and runs off

Eirika ran down the halls. The guards didn't even bothered to tell her to slow down. She barged into Tana's room, making Tana fall of the bed.

"Eirika, ever heard of knocking?" Tana said, shaking her head.

"Who cares about that? Ephraim just made this awesome juice! And I want you to come try it! Meet me at the kitchen!" And off she went before Tana could reply. Tana gave a slight sigh and walked out of her room.

Tana approached the kitchen. She opened the door and found Eirika standing next to a giant pot She took a glanced at what's inside the pot. "What the heck is that?" Tana exclaimed.

"This, my friend, is the ultimate Soul Soup!" Eirika exclaimed. Tana gave her a confused look.

"Aren't soups supposed to be hot? And it's purple…" Tana scrunched her face up, showing she was a bit disgusted.

"But that's not the point! The point is, this soup…juice, can rejuvenate anybody. Are you tired?"

"Well, I…"

"Good." Eirika scooped up some juice. Tana shook her head as Eirika thrust the cup in her hands.

"Fine…" Tana took a couple of sip. It tasted better than she thought, and it was oddly refreshing. She took a couple more sip and then finding herself gulping it down and wanting more. Eirika scooped up some more for Tana and her. They began to drink it down but then they noticed some talking in the hallway. They glanced at the hallway over the cup just to find a joking Innes and a laughing Ephraim.

"uh….are you sure there aren't any side effects, Eirika?" Tana said, spitting out some juice. Innes and Ephraim looked at them. "What's wrong with you, little sis?" Innes asked.

"Well, the fact that you guys are actually getting along makes me worry." Tana said. Eirika giggled a little.

"Well, we made up." Ephraim exclaimed. Eirika clapped her hands together. Tana was still stunned.

"What are you guys drinking anyway?" Innes said, studying the pot.

"They were just drinking the stuff that you saw before. I made it" Ephraim said, feeling proud.

"What exactly is this substance called?"

"Soul Soup."

Innes gave a little gasp. The other three looked at him. "What's wrong, Innes?" Eirika asked.

"There should be no way…no way that anyone can make the legendary Soul Soup!"

"Legendary? Eirika just found it in the recipe and asked me to make it." Ephraim said with a shrug. Innes shook his head.

"With this liquid, you can revive one person from the dead!" Innes exclaimed.

Eirika and Ephraim gave a gasp. Tana spat out some more juice and gave Innes a glare that said, "Stop making me do that!"

"With this substance you can…."

"revive someone?" Eirika ended for Ephraim. Innes nodded.

"Lyon!"

Eirika: Oh wow!

Innes: I never knew you were a culinary art person, Ephraim. snickers

Ephraim: glares

Innes: Hey, you shouldn't be given me glares. What about Eirika?

Ephraim: Oh right. glares at Eirika

_Well, that was another short chapter of Soul Soup. Please R&R. _


	4. Journeying to Grado

_I better finish this so I can start the sequel and more people can review! Here comes chapter 4 for people who still read!_

Eirika: You take such a long time….

Valkyrie: Be quiet before I let you get married with Innes.

Eirika: NOOOOOO! I'll….I'll behave, pleease…..

Innes: Hey, I'm not that bad.

Tana: Ew, have you seen him in the morning?

Chapter 4: Journeying to Grado

"No, brother, I don't want to take the ship!" Eirika whined at Ephraim. "I'll get seasick! Remember?" Ephraim groaned.

_Flashback_

"_Ephraim, c'mon, we're gonna miss the ship!" Eirika exclaimed, waving her hand. _

"_I'm coming! I'm coning! Sheesh." Ephraim caught up with her sister and they boarded their ship with their army. They need to get to the Tower of Valni to retrieve something._

_It wasn't very clean, and a lot of places smell horribly like raw fish…rotten raw fish. Moulder, Artur, Natasha, and L'arachel were busily going around with their staves trying to heal everyone to not throw up. Ephraim was not sick, but then he took a look at his sister._

"_What's wrong? You look a little green." Ephraim said._

_Eirika stared looked at his brother. "I...I feel like throwing up….." Eirika covered her mouth. _

_Ephraim gasped. "You're getting seasick! Natasha!"_

_End Flashback_

"How could I forget." Ephraim commented. "It probably…..went away."

"It can't just 'go away', brother! We should of brought Moulder! He could have his staff to keep my…..stuff at bay."

"You'll be fine. Let's go" Ephraim said impatiently, walked into the ship without waiting for Eirika. "Are you coming or not?" Ephraim stared at her sister.

"Fine, I'm coming! Don't blame me if I throw up, and you actually had to see what I had for dinner yesterday." Eirika grimaced, and she reluctantly followed him.

Surprisingly, however, the ship was much more beautiful than the one they took a ride on, before. It was very beautiful and luxurious. Eirika was awed by how nice it looked, probably looked even better than her own room! They both were given the same room, and they didn't really care, not when the room was as big as the grand hall in the Renais Castle. (Really, they wouldn't care either way. They are twins, for heaven's sake.)

"This……is….beautiful!" Eirika exclaimed, apparently almost lost at words. It smelled quite nice, like her perfume, and nothing like the revolting fish smell. "How much doe this cost again?"

"Well, apparently, since we are the ones who saved the world, it's free." Ephraim said. Eirika looked at him.

"You're kidding."

"No, I'm serious!" Ephraim exclaimed with a serious face. Eirika stared into his eyes intently, but he didn't laughed at all. She gave up.

"Fine, but when I wake up and find 2 million gold missing, I'm going to kill you!"

Ephraim shook his head. "Ah, little sister, you are so naïve…"

The ship sailed on. Eirika found herself quite comfortable. Walking around the ship, she wandered into a lounge. Many people, preferably nobles, were chatting along easily. Many eyes were on her, and she started to feel uneasy. She heard whispers like, "She's the princess of Renais!" "She's beautiful!" and "Didn't she save Magvel?" She had to agree with them.

She found an empty table and sat there, enjoying the view of the calm ocean. She took a paper and started reading it, only to be interrupted when she heard a voice.

"OMIGOD! Is that you, Eirika?" Eirika's eyes widened at the voice. She lowered the paper and gasped.

"L'Arachel! What are you…." She was muffled when L'Arachel rudely put her hand on Eirika's mouth.

"ssshh. I'm trying to keep a low profile here…" L'Arachel said. Eirika rolled her eyes and swatted L'Arachel's hand.

"L'Arachel, everyone knows who you are now. The famous valkyrie(I like her as a valkyrie better than a mage knight) who helped defeat the Demon King, also known as the Apostle of Rausten (I forgot how she was addressed, so I took how Sanaki was addressed in Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance)." Eirika said. L'Arachel grinned.

"Well, anyway, what are you doing here? I'm traveling to search for evil in your lands. Your land has just been rebuilt, and darkness lurks in corners. It shall be I, L'Arachel, who shall purge your land with the sacred light!" She exclaimed dramatically. Eirika giggled. She had missed L'Arachel's drama.

After Eirika left, Ephraim felt kinda bored. He wandered outside, into the fresh air. "Ah…." Ephraim gave a sigh. He never could stand those perfume smell. He looked out to the see, thinking about how long it was since the war, and how long it was since he was in Grado. While he was pondering, he did not notice the seagull dangerously hovering over him….

Laughter filled the lounge as L'Arachel told Eirika about her journey. She told her about how she attacked countless holds of bandits. She also mentioned how all of them flee before her magic, though Eirika thought it wasn't her magic that scared them….

"And so I cast aura, and the bandit hold was destroyed before they could flee!" L'Arachel said, while sipping a cup of tea.

"It sounds like you had fun battling evil in our land." Eirika said. "We should thank you."

L'Arachel shook her head. "Silly friend! You saved my uncle from the evil wretch, Riev! We should be the one to thank you!"

"It was nothing." Eirika said. Of course, she was lying. Those countless reinforcements made that battle near impossible.

After chatting gleefully, Eirika went back to her room, finding the bathroom locked.

"Ephraim, are you in there?"

"Yes! Who else do you think?"

"Well, it's just that you normally don't take showers, so……never mind." Eirika shook her head and walked to her bed. She laid down and grabbed a book. She was so focused on the book she didn't noticed her brother coming out. Ephraim walked to his bed and got some clothes. Eirika put down her book and gave a yawn. She turned and saw Ephraim with a black sweater and blue pants.

"Where did you get that shirt?" Eirika said. "Not to mention that pant, ugh."

"I…..bought it myself, why?" Ephraim looked at her.

"No reason." Eirika looked at the window, and gave a gasp.

"Brother, we have arrived!"

Grado lands have been more beautiful since the war, returning to its former glory. Citizens are chatting happily while merchants sold all sorts of exotic items. It seems that the current leader, Lord Duessel, is leading the people well. Ephraim seems pleased.

"Let's go restore our friend's life, shall we?"

Eirika: Yay! We made it safe and sound!

Valkyrie: Well, if this was an M rated story, things would be different….

Tana: Ugh, you should of. Ephraim's shirt is horrible!

Ephraim: Shut up, you!

Innes: Um…..anyone forget me?

R&R please! No flames, or they shall be used to roast Ephraim's clothes….


	5. Twin Instinct

_Wow! People still review! I'm really happy, I really am. I'll try to make the chapters longer. However, this one will be somewhat short. Here comes Chapter five!_

Valkyrie: Guess what? I'm back!

Innes: I think we see that….

Eirika and Tana: DIE! DIE! BOYS MUST DIE!

Innes and Valkyrie: Run away! It's the fashion zombies!

Ephraim: Why aren't they going after me?

Eirika and Tana: COLOGNE! (I hope this is how you spell it) COLOGNE! AHHH

Chapter Five: Twin Instinct

"Oh wow!" Eirika looks around in amazement. "Grado has changed so much!"

Indeed, Grado did look a lot then when they came the first time in the war. At the war, people were sick, shocked, and were very devastated. Buildings were torn down. Bandits were not bothered by the emperor or the Imperial Three. They wreck havoc wherever, whenever. It was not until the war was over, Lord Duessel took command and the bandits were driven out.

Now, merchants were happily selling merchandises around the town while the citizens of Grado walked peacefully, laughing and joking. Children ran around, playing with toys. One child accidentally bumped into Eirika.

"Sorry, lady!" The boy chirped brightly. He looked up at Eirika. "You're pretty, lady."

Eirika laughed a little. "Thanks! What's your name?"

"Gabriel."

"Well, Gabriel. It's very nice that you apologized to me. Run along, now." Gabriel nodded and ran after another boy with a wooden toy sword.

"At least he was polite." Ephraim said. Eirika nodded, happy that Grado was such a cheerful place.

People everywhere didn't pay attention to them until Eirika approached a stand that was selling bracelets. She spotted one that looked like it would look nice with her other bracelet. She didn't even bother getting Ephraim, who was busily looking through silver weapons.

"Excuse me, kind sir, but how much does this bracelet cost?"

The man had been rummaging through something in the back. "One second, ma'am." The man's voice was bright and young, and indeed. He was only around Eirika's age.

"Yes ma'am, that one is only…" he glanced up at Eirika's face. "By the name of the Sacred Stones, are you the elegant Princess Eirika?"

Eirika fidgeted a little, and then nodded.

"Holy! IT'S THE PRINCESS OF RENAIS!" The man shouted. Eirika covered her face with her hand. Everyone stopped what they were doing and just stared at her. A moment of silence came, and Eirika revealed her face. Suddenly, shouts were everywhere.

"It really is! It's the princess of Renais!"

"She's so beautiful! Did she really fight?"

"How can she wield a sword?"

"Mom, what's a princess?"

"I love you, Princess Eirika!"

"Can I have your signature?"

Eirika smiled embarrassingly as everyone crowded her, asking her questions. _Ephraim……where are you…_She thought.

Ephraim was looking at silver weapons. _A silver lance would be nice._ He mused. At first, the outside was very busy, but then it suddenly became quiet. After Ephraim waited a while, he heard commotion again, along with a chanting that sounded like, "Air we car! Air we car!"

Ephraim walked outside and he spotted a group of people chanting and screaming. "Great. Eirika fans." Ephraim shook his head. "What about me?" He started to walk towards it.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Duessel sat restlessly in his grand room. Being the ruler of Grado was not easy, but he had to help the fallen country. Trying to remember what Vigarde did, he ruled the people with the same, caring attitude Vigarde had before he turned bad.

Deciding that being too stressed was bad, Duessel left his room and out into the beautiful garden. Walking peacefully, Duessel's mind is always calm in this environment. Closing his eyes, he closed his eyes, opened up his arms, and took a deep breath. Usually, he doesn't get interrupted in the garden, but today was a special occasion.

"My Lord Duessel!" General Amelia walked quickly through the grass. Duessel exhaled and faced Amelia.

"What is it, general?"

"Princess Eirika and Prince Ephraim have arrived in Grado.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

While the crowd was getting really excited about Eirika, Eirika actually manage to sneak out of the crowd into a dark alley. She gave a happy sigh, knowing that they looked at her as a hero made her happy.

Taking a quick glance at the crowd, she turned back towards the dark alley only to find a man in her path, his smile telling her his not here for an autograph.

"Well, well. If it isn't the pretty bird of Renais."

Eirika gasped, and she turned around to run only to find her face to face with another man. This man was wielding a knife, and he was dangerously close to Eirika.

_If only I had a sword! _Eirika thought helplessly. _Ephraim!_

_Eirika!_ Ephraim's eyes opened wide. He didn't know why, but he sensed that Eirika was in danger. The crowd was still busily bustling around, but he wasn't so sure anymore that Eirika is in the crowd. He wisely walked around the crowd to check where Eirika is.

The two men were closing in and Eirika had no where to go. She had only one choice. She kicked the knife-wielding man's hand, causing him to drop the knife, but before she could escape, the other man grabbed her by the shoulders, covering her mouth. The other man grasped his hand, red from Eirika's kick, but he smiled menacingly, he eyes looking at Eirika's body. Shivering under the man's glare, she struggled to move. And here she thought she could be so strong after war. Giving up hopelessly, she prepared for the worse until she heard a sudden shout.

"EIRIKA!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Valkyrie: Is this what you call a cliffhanger?

Ephraim: Honestly, I have no idea.

Tana: Too much...cologne. faints

Eirika:Bandits? I cannot be captured by bandits! This is just wrong! Valkyrie!

Valkryie: squeals and runs away.

Innes: Please R&R!


	6. The Strange Feast

_I just couldn't stand but to put up Chapter five so fast! Ideas are overflowing. Oh well, this is a bit later, but here come Soul Soup Chapter 6!_

Eirika: And that's what you get for leaving me with the bandits

Ephraim and Valkyrie tumbled in a pile….

Valkyrie: Get off me, you big lump!

Ephraim: Well, I didn't have much choice as Eirika just push me onto you.

Tana: Where are we in the story?

Innes: Yes, where are we?

Valkyrie: um….I don't know?

Tana: What? We are gone? The magic, it's gone! NOOOO!

Chapter Six: The Restored Empire

"Ephraim!" Eirika screamed. The man muffled her mouth. The other man stared at Ephraim with dark cold eyes. His cold eyes stared right in to a pair of angry, fiery eyes.

"Let go of her, **NOW**!" Ephraim bellowed, but the man holding Eirika just slowly backed away from Ephraim. Eirika's muffled scream angered Ephraim even more. The thin bandit in front of him sneered.

"What are you going to do about it, King Ephraim?" he mocked. (Yes, I am making this person dumb)

Ephraim put his hand on something on his back.

"You have no idea what I can do, do you?"

Before the bandit said another word, Ephraim pulled out the lance and thrust it into the man's chest. Pulling it out, he let the bandit fall as he ran after Eirika.

Eirika kicked in the air, struggling in the bandits grasp.

"Those old scums always liked a pretty treat". He eyed Eirika, and she shivered in disgust.

"Eirika!"

Ephraim ran as fast as he could. He readied his spear, but stopped at his tracks when the man pulled out a dagger and held it near Eirika's neck. Eirika's eyes widened with fear.

"Make another move, and this pretty girl will be wasted. Of course, my fellow friends wouldn't care, live or dead." Ephraim stayed silent. He had to save Eirika, but how? He took a small step. The bandit noticed his movement and held it so close that Eirika could almost feel the knife. Ephraim stayed right where he was, helpless. However, a shout filled the silence, followed by a scream, and a thud.

"Shine!"

Light magic exploded within the bandit and he dropped the knife, himself following it. Eirika gave a sigh of relief. She was scared, but she didn't cry. She let herself fall into Ephraim's arms.

"I'm so sorry." Ephraim squeezed Eirika.

"It's….okay!" Eirika managed to gasp out. She loved her brother's embrace, but he was choking her!

"Oh, sorry." Ephraim let go, and Eirika gave him a smile. The mysterious savior rode up. Eirika and Ephraim were both surprised.

"Natasha!"

"Are you alright, Princess Eirika? King Ephraim?"(I made her princess but Ephraim king because she's not the king's wife. Please correct me if I'm wrong.)

"Yes, thank you very much, Natasha." Ephraim bowed his head in appreciation. Eirika followed the suit.

"Please do not bow. I have merely defeated the bandit." Natasha said modestly. "But it is not mere coincidence that I am here. Emperor Duessel has ordered General Amelia and me to escort you to the royal palace."

"Emperor Duessel knows of our being here?" Eirika asked.

"Yes. It seems that words travel very fast around here when it comes to the savior of our land." Amelia approached them, cleaning her lance. "Sorry, I had to clean up some other bandits.

"Amelia, how nice to see you!" Eirika exclaimed. "I'm glad you are both promoted to generals."

"I'm just doing my job, Princess Eirika." Amelia bowed. "However, we are in need of another general for the Imperial Three, and Cormag is no where to be found."

"Cormag? You mean Glen's brother?" Eirika asked. Amelia nodded. Natasha cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I don't think this is the appropriate place to talk. Perhaps we shall continue this talk in the lovely garden of the Grado Castle while enjoying a nice cup of tea?" Natasha suggested.

"That would be nice." Ephraim and Eirika said in unison.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Duessel paced back and forth in the grand hall, uneasy. Amelia and Natasha have taken longer that he has expected.

"Where are they…hm…"

"Lunch is served, emperor." A servant came in and reported.

"Lunch? Don't you mean dinner?"

"No…my king, it is morning."

"DON'T QUESTION YOUR EMPEROR! IT IS DINNER!" Duessel bellowed.

"Y-yes sir!" The servant ran out of the room. (A crappy little piece of humor thrown in to this not so humorous chapter. My story is suppose to be put in the humor category….)

Duessel gave a sigh. People are really dumb these days, ever since the war ended, Grado has been a mess. He opened the blinds to enjoy a night view, only to be blinded by the sunny rays. "Argh! My eyes! They burn!"

It so happens that Amelia and Natasha walked in the find their emperor in such a flushed state. Amelia just covered her mouth while Natasha slapped her hand on her forehead. Duessel was screaming in pain when Ephraim and Eirika walked in.

"Uh, Lord Duessel?" Eirika said politely. Duessel immediately stopped screaming, though his hand still covered his eyes.

"Eirika, is that you?" Duessel asked, unable to see.

"Yes." Eirika thought of bowing, but it was no need, since he couldn't see. Amelia and Natasha went to help Duessel, bringing him water to rinse his eyes.

"Ah, much better." Duessel gave a sigh. He turned to Ephraim and Eirika, looking beet red.

"Well, sorry about that. Welcome, King Ephraim, Princess Eirika. What brings you here?"

Just when Ephraim was about to speak, a servant came in and informed them that lunch…ahem…dinner, was ready.

"Ah, let us enjoy some lunch first." Duessel said. The servant looked at him funny.

"I thought you said…" he looked at Duessel, who shot him and angry glare, and he shut up and left.

"Let us enjoy a nice feast." Duessel gestured into the dining hall, and they all enjoyed lunch.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

As the feast was going, Ephraim and Duessel shared what was happening in their kingdoms. Of course, some of their spies have already gotten some information, but not all of it.

"So, what big event happened that brings two such royal subjects to be here in the kingdom of Grado." Duessel asked.

"Well, King Duessel," Ephraim smiled at him, "we were devastated by the loss of our friend, Prince Lyon. So, we've been researching on how to revive him."

Duessel nodded. Amelia seemed genuinely interested. Natasha, however, seemed a bit disturbed.

"So, one day, in Castle Frelia," Eirika continued, "we discovered a drink that could bring a dead person back to life. However, we have not tried it on anyone, and we would like to try it on Lyon. Would you grant us the honor?" Eirika looked at them.

Duessel looked flustered. Amelia just nodded. Natasha, however, stood up abruptly, furious.

"Absolutely not!" Natasha yelled. Eirika jumped.

"Calm down, Natasha." Duessel said.

"Sorry, my king, but they must not be allowed to see Prince Lyon's corpse. Now, if you will excuse me." Natasha stormed out of the room. Ephraim gave Duessel a quizzical look.

"Uh, what is the reason?" Ephraim asked.

"It is nothing. Let us finish our food." Duessel hastily said. Ephraim shrugged and ate more. Eirika looked at everyone, and then started to eat too.

After they finished eating, two escorts were sent to escort the twins to their room. Eirika and Ephraim talked while one escort led in front while one was right behind them. Eirika looked at Ephraim.

"Why do you think they won't let us see Lyon."

"I don't know, but I think Lyon's body is kept at the priest's temple inside Grado."

"Ephraim, do you think we should try getting in. I really want to see Lyon."

"Me too, Eirika. Say, how about we sneak there right now?"

"Don't even think about it."

Ephraim jumped at the voice of the escort behind him. He stopped and looked at the escort.

"Please, let us go see the prince's body." Ephraim pleaded, but the guard shook his head.

"We have direct orders from his majesty and General Natasha. We are not to allow you to go anywhere but your room. You will obey, by force or not."

Eirika gasped, but Ephraim stayed calm.

"Don't you forget. It is the king of Renais you are talking to." Ephraim said. Swiftly, he took his lance and slammed the dull side on the soldier's head. The soldier fell instantly. The one in front grabbed his lance, but Eirika kicked his hands away. Then, she slammed her hand on the side of the escorts head, and he fell unconscious.

"Wow, Eirika. You pack quite a punch." Ephraim laughed. Eirika just giggled a little and they ran towards the temple.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After the feast, Amelia went to the emperor's room. She had some question as to why they couldn't see Prince Lyon. Walking in the room, she presented herself. Duessel told her to stand, and she immediately got to what she wanted.

"Why didn't General Natasha allow King Ephraim and Princess Eirika to see Prince Lyon's corpse?"

Duessel gave a sigh. He trusted Amelia dearly, but did not know if this piece of information can be given to her.

"It's complicated, Amelia."

"How so, Your Majesty? Please, I would like to try to understand."

Duessel did not know how to respond. Amelia had always been bright. He struggled to find words, but at last, he gave up.

"Amelia, the reason they could not see Prince Lyon's corpse is because the priests and clerics are going to perform a ritual."

"A ritual?"

"Yes. This ritual shall, um, destroy the prince's body."

"WHAT?" Amelia was shocked. "Why?"

"The priests believed that dark magic still dwell within the prince, and they cannot allow such deep darkness to be within the prince. Of course, with Knoll gone, we cannot discover another way."

"That's…that's….absurd!" Amelia cried out. "King Ephraim and Princess Eirika have worked really hard to find a way! I'm sure they can also find a way to rid Prince Lyon of his darkness. Or maybe, even use it for good."

"We cannot take the risk, Amelia." Duessel said plainly.

Amelia cannot believe this. They kept this all from the prince's best friend. She must tell them. Amelia immediately stormed out of the room. Duessel was flustered.

"Guards! Stop her!" The guards looked at each other in puzzlement, because Amelia was already out of sight.

"Blast….call in the leader of the guards."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Eirika and Ephraim could see the temple, so they could also see the soldiers posted around the temple. Emperor Duessel really intends not to allow them to find out the truth. Just when they were about to foolishly stomp in, a voice from a dark corner called them.

"Psst! King Ephraim! Princess Eirika!" The voice whispered. Eirika and Ephraim were alarmed. The owner of the voice came out and it was Amelia.

"Amelia! Were you sent from the king to stop us?" Eirika asked, getting suspicious.

"No, I am here to tell you of what they are planning to do to Prince Lyon's body."

The twins looked at each other, puzzled.

"They are about to destroy Prince Lyon's corpse."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Valkyrie: As I promised, a longer chapter. Although not that much longer.

All: Yay! Cheers for Valkyrie.

Valkyrie: Wow, that's a surprise. Well, please, R&R!


	7. The Ritual

_Hm...I guess everyone, like me, has lost interest in the story. This will probably be the last chapter I'm gonna do unless more people review. I will probably work on this again after I finish Tana's Journey. Everyone will be so sad._

Eirika and Ephraim: NOOO! Breaks down and cries.

Tana: Soooo, I go on a stupid journey, find Cormag, and write everything down in a journal. That's it?

Valkyrie: yup!

Tana: okay!

Innes: We are doomed…

Chapter Seven: The Ritual

Natasha frantically ran around the temple, telling priests what to to.

"You! Get the Prince's body"

"You! Get the vial!"

"You! Get the staff!"

"You! Set up the circle!"

"You...What are you doing here!" Natasha stared at a stupid kitchen cook.

"I dunno." He mumbled. He giggled a high pitch giggle and walked out the door drunkenly. Natasha shook her head.

"The ritual begins in five minutes!" Natasha declared. Everyone continued to run around, only more frantically.

Meanwhile, Eirika, Ephraim, and Amelia made their move. Amelia started to distract the guards away from the entrance. Amelia picked up a rock and threw it forcefully at a guard's head. It knock the helmet with a BANG, and the guard fell.

"We're under attack! Tell General Natasha!"

"We can't! They are doing a ritual!"

"Grr...soldiers, report to the king!"

And they left. Foolish, thought the three of them. Eirika led them in. She slipped into the temple, which had a strange scent. Lavender, rosemary, and burning candle surprisingly smelled like peanuts. She hid behind a wall, and took a peek at what they were doing.

Eirika gasped when she saw Lyon's body. Even after a year, Lyon's body has not rot even one bit. Lyon was laying in the middle of a circle, with many priests and clerics surrounding him. One of them is Natasha. They all had their eyes closed, and Eirika took this chance to sneak in, Ephraim and Amelia following close from behind.

"Oh sacred god!" Natasha said. "Our prince is tainted with dark magic. Please, purge him of his evilness and bring destroy his body, soul resting in peace."

Eirika wanted to rush in, but Ephraim held her back. "Not yet. We can't be too hasty." Eirika nodded, and slowly tiptoed closer and closer.

"Shine your mighty aura on him! Destroy the darkness residing within!" A light broke from the ceiling and onto Lyon's chest. At first, it didn't do anything, then, a purple streak of magic flew from his chest into the light and to the sky. The three gasped. They are extracting thedarkness out of Lyon!

Ephraim caught his breath. "We have to stop this before they go too far!" He whispered. Eirika nodded. She grabbed the vial and silently sneaked behind Natasha, whose hand's were join with all the other priests and clerics, who were all mumbling about some incantation. Eirika could care less. The dark magic flowing out of Lyon was shimmering less and less, and Eirika panicked for a second. What happens if they interrupted? What happens if they were right, and Lyon will be evil. She had to take the chance. She would give anything to see her friend smile at them again.

Ephraim and Amelia, hidden behind a pillar, was crossing their fingers. None of them was experienced in magic, only Eirika has taken a little lesson on how to withstand magic better.

Eirika waited until the dark magic flow was only a faint scent. She suddenly charged in, slapping away a priest. Natasha opened her eyes in fear. The clerics and priests gasped as Eirika stormed in the circle for Lyon. She immediately took out the vial and poured it into Lyon's mouth. Everyone gasped again, and two priests pulled Eirika away.

Natasha was furious. "Princess Eirika! What are you doing?" She exclaimed. The priests pulled her so she was facing Natasha. At the same time, guards stormed in from the entrance of the temple, forcing Amelia and Ephraim to show themselves in front of them.

"I-I need to revive him, Natasha! Lyon is our friend! He was skilled in dark magic doesn't mean he's evil. It was the Dark Stone that was evil. He died an innocent death!" Eirika frantically tried to get away. The guards try to get closer, but Amelia and Ephraim pulled out the lances, telling them they are ready for a fight. The guards knew that even if they outnumbered those two, they are still no match for them.

Silence came, followed by a raspy breathing. Eirika turned around to find Lyon coughing. "E-Eirika…" Lyon raised his hand, and yelled, "Flux!" Two black balls of energy flew from Lyon hand into the ground. A seal appeared below the two priests, and before they knew it, they were down, unconscious. Natasha was very surprised.

"Prince Lyon! How could you still use dark magic? We…we made sure all the darkness was sucked out of you! This….this is impossible!"

Lyon gave her a blank stare. "You may have sucked out the tainted darkness of the Demon King, but you did not suck out the magic powered not by darkness, but by knowledge and my own power. Of course, if a mage was here, you would've known. I must thank you for getting rid of the Demon King; however, I assume you did not bring me back to life." He looked at Natasha, who shrinks back behind the clerics.

Eirika looked at Lyon. "Lyon, it was Ephraim and I who revived you!" Lyon turned to see Eirika and Ephraim, and tears swelled up in his eyes.

"I-I'm so s-sorry…" Lyon choked. Eirika and Ephraim went to his side and gave him a warm hug.

"I've gave you much grief."

The twins looked at each other.

"You may have given us grief." Ephraim said. "But you only did it in attempt to save your father, and we understand that. Do not fret." Lyon smiled.

Natasha told the guards to lower their arms. Amelia cleared her throat.

"I believe Lord Duessel would like to hear about this. We all have our own questions to ask, I suppose."

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Duessel was once again nervous. Pacing back and forth. He knew the Ephraim and Amelia would not be stopped so easily, and Eirika was very determined. He should probably get there himself. He grabbed his axe, his back turned to the door. He didn't noticed when Ephraim, Eirika, Lyon, Natasha, and Amelia walked through the door. Duessel turned around, gasping when he saw everyone, including Lyon.

"I-I…." Duessel was speechless, but Lyon held up his hand.

"It's okay, General Duessel. Natasha told me what you were afraid of. But apparently, Eirika's solution was the best way." He smiled at Eirika.

"I'm sorry, Prince Lyon…." Duessel sanked to his knees, bowing to him. Lyon told him to rise.

"I'm a strong person now. I will not allow myself to be weak. I'm ready to lead back this kingdom."

Eirika and Ephraim looked at each other, and smiled.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Innes: Aw….It's too sappy!

Eirika: Shut up, you! Smacks Innes with hammer

Valkyrie: Well, please R&R. I hope enough people review for me to post the last chapter! The last part was a bit…strange since I just suddenly ran out of ideas…


End file.
